


Safety Dance-Crisscolfer drabble

by Angellove76



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angellove76/pseuds/Angellove76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N:  This is inspired by the safety dance performance durning the last show in Dublin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Dance-Crisscolfer drabble

Chris was standing on the side of the stage watching the safety dance performance. When he saw Darren come out stage for the performance. Chris nearly fainted seeing the other man’s ads licking his lips. Feeling his pants getting tight. He wondering if Darren knew that he was turning him. Trying to calm down and willing his erection away. The performance was winding down Chris went to find Darren. 

Darren rush to change into his Ireland shirt he turned his when he saw Chris. ‘’Oh hey Chris,’’ he said with smile finishing put on his Glee jacket.  
Without speaking a word Chris grab Darren by his jacket walking down the hall. 

When they were out of sight Chris push him against the wall. Chris started kissing Darren hungrily grinding his hips against the other man. Trailing his lips to Darren sucking oh his neck keeping his hips moving.

‘’Fuck Chris.’’ Darren moaned moving his hips against Chris gripping on his shirt. ‘’Not that…unggg that I’m complaining but what’s gotten into you.’’ He moans again.

Chris move his lips from Darren’s neck looking at him with lust filled. ‘’You’re so fucking hot Darren when I saw you on stage. I wanted to run on stage and threw you on the floor ravish you.’’ He said with a growl.

Darren shallow hard he never seen Chris this way before licking his lips. ‘’Well I wouldn’t complain but it won’t go well in front of the crowd.’’ He said in a husky tone.  
‘’You’re right Dar I think we need to head back and get ready to perform the last two numbers of the tour.’’ Chris stated he lean in and whisper in his ear. ‘’But when we get back to the hotel I want to fuck me senseless.’’ Chris said nibbling on Darren’s ear he turned head to back stage.

Darren’s eyes was fix on Chris ass as he walked away. ‘’Fuck Chris is going to be the death of me.’’ He said to himself . Heading back stage to get ready to perform the last to song of show. The last show of tour was amazing Darren was going to miss everyone. After their final bow the cast head back stage Darren and Chris headed to the dressing room to grab their things.

They finally arrive to the hotel Chris turned to Darren. ‘’Meet me in my hotel room in five minutes.’’ He whispers turning to head to his hotel room.  
Darren growl in his throat he went to his room walking into his hotel room. Closing the door behind him putting his card key on the table. Darren place his things against the wall He knowing that he had fly back to London. 

Looking at his watch Darren grab his card key leaving his hotel room. He looked around making sure that no one will spot him. Darren headed to Chris standing in front of the younger man’s door. He knocked on the door.

Chris heard someone knocking on the door he smirk he knew who it was. Opening the door seeing the curly hair man standing in front of his. Moving to the side allowing him to come in Chris close the door behind him. They begin to attack each other lips and undressing each other. Darren left crhis making him wrap his legs around his lovers waist. Walking them towards the bed Darren lying Chris down he looked into his eyes.

They made love all night after coming down from their climax. Darren held Chris in arms running his finger through his boyfriend’s hair. ‘’Chris baby?’’  
‘’Hmm?’’ Chris reply in a sleeping tone.

‘’Do you think we will be ready to go public with are relationship.’’ He asks trying to engage Chris’s reaction to what he’s asking.  
‘’Honey of course we’ll go public with our relationship I just want to make sure we’re both ready.’’ He reply he lift his head looking into his boyfriends eyes. ‘’We not going to keep what we have a secret forever..ok?’’ Chris stated with a smile.

Darren return the smile. ‘’Okay I love you Chris.’’

‘’I love you too Dare.’’ Chris reply leaning up gently kissing his lips laying his head back on his boyfriend’s chest. 

Darren continue smiling running his fingers through chris again he knew that he fell asleep. ‘’Goodnight baby.’’ He whispers he stayed awake for awhile thinking how he got so lucky until he finally fell asleep.

THE END

2nd A/N: I decided not to go in to detail on the smut


End file.
